This invention relates to improvements in an electromagnetic suspension system for a vehicle, including an electromagnetic actuator (called an electromagnetic damper) which makes vibration damping for a suspension under a power source of electricity and is employed in place of a hydraulic damper which makes vibration damping under a viscosity resistance of hydraulic fluid or oil.
Conventional electromagnetic suspension systems for a vehicle interchangeably use an active control and a passive control under the action of a coil-connection changeover device. In the active control, a damping force is controlled by providing energy to an electromagnetic actuator from the outside. In the passive control, a damping force is obtained under a dynamic braking of an electric motor. Such an electromagnetic suspension system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-48189.